User blog:Necromoni/Probe, The Laser Sentry
Details Probe's appearance is that of a hovering metallic orb, consisting of a faint blue mechanical aura, and a laser situated on the tip of the top of its body. The laser only rotates when attacking or when probe uses Q. The drones look almost like probe except they have mechanical arms, unless they are being used in Probe's ultimate where they look exactly like probe. Probe is meant to be played as an AD Carry, while being able to take the role of an AD support, but not a tier 1 support. Lore Probe was invented by the league to provide champions an extremely challenging battle training, although it is a training tool, summoners found a loop in the champion selection and often chose it to battle in the fields of justice. Influenced by many wise and great summoners, probe began to inhabit personality abilities and great skills through experience. Shortly after, the League placed rules against the loop that summoners found. Probe then had to prove its worth to the league. Nobody knows what it did but to this day it is worthy of fighting other champions on the fields of justice and may be chosen by a summoner. Although Probe has personality it is always referred to an "it" ;an object; a tool. "110011010001" -Probe Abilities Probe's shots deal 1/10th of the original and attacks at 10x of normal attack speed. Procs occur every 10 attacks using normal damage. Max attack speed = 25 }} Probe fires his laser after charging for 1 second, dealing damage to an area. |leveling = |cooldown=9 |range=800 |cost= |costtype=Mana }} Probe sends a drone to a target area, the drone acts as a landmine, any enemy champion that goes near it is damaged and stunned. Probe has increased health regen per drone that is stored. Maximum Drones = 3 Maximum Drones Placed at once = 3 |leveling = |cooldown=30 per drone, 1 between drones |cost=50 |costtype=Mana |range=1000 }} Probe Fires its shrink ray at an allied champion. If fired at self, drones are unaffected allowing them to be as big as Probe, increasing its health regen bonus given by its drones by 100% and increase its attack speed. Max of 2 Drones increase attack speed. |leveling = |cost=50 |costtype=Mana |cooldown=15 |range=800 }} Probe Hides all allies health bars from enemies and increases his drones sizes, making up to 3 clones of himself, each clone dies in one hit and are untargetable by spells. In addition, probe's damage is increased and is further increased by each clone alive. If a drone dies it returns to probe's stacks. A max of 2 may return. |leveling = 10 |cooldown= |cost=125 |costtype=Mana |range=Global }} Credits Skill Icons found at hiveworkshop Innate - The_Silent Q - stonneash W - GhostThruster E - Shiv R - kola Quotes (Evil robot voice is much deeper and life like than normal) Movement: "Mo-ving Summ-on-er" "Mo-ving" "I-ni-tia-ting-move-ment" "*beeping noises*" "Co-men-cing-move-ment-pro-to-col" Attacking: "I-ni-tiating-com-bat-pro-to-col" "A-tac-king" "A-nnihil-ating" "Fire-ing La-sers" "*evil robot voice*Death is imminent" Taunt: "I shall force start the death se-quence, *evil robot voice* on you" "I was not In-ven-ted for dy-ing, *evil robot voice* but you were" Joke: "My jokes are like my la-sers, you can-not han-dle them." When Q touches Viktor: "*Mimics Viktor's laugh*" Comments This is my first custom champion i made, everything I have here I had to find out for myself, but can someone explain how I can add attributes? Thanks. If anyone was confused about the hidden passive, it says "procs occur every 10 attacks using normal damage", this means if you had an item that procs ex. Witts End, it will only occur every 10th attack, but if you have life steal it will get its proc from the 10 attacks in the 10th one, they will not proc with any of the 1-9 attacks. Critical strike is the only exception which attempts to proc in every attack. Category:Custom champions